Gossip
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *One-shot* Sakura is not one for gossip, but when it’s about her, and about how jealous everyone is of her, she can’t help but eavesdrop. It satisfies her on the inside. Ah… *SasuSaku* *AU* *Karin Bashing*


Authoress' Note: Um, yeah, I just wrote a tragedy, so now I'm sad. I don't wanna be sad, :( so I'm gonna write something happy! Alright, I'm done. This one involves ConservativeKickAss!Sakura, and JealousWhore!Karin. (_Yes_, I did make those up. I don't even know where they came from…) ':c? Do you?

Notice: Rhetorical question.

Disclaimer: I've decided to stop typing those half-assed, one word 'no'es. So instead, I'll come right out an say it. I, Courtney, (Yesh! I am finally revealing my true name!) whose parents are native to Nigeria (no lie! I'm special c; ) does not own Naruto. Now, don't satlk me.

:)

P. S. You have to read my fic Liar, Liar, it's my first romance tragedy, and I haven't read many. So, read it! I promise that it'll be worth your time. It's SasuSaku too. Ha…

P. S. S. You know how much less hard it is (is that proper English? 0.o) to write when there are big, fat pointless words at the top of the page? It's much less intimidating. And that, my friends, is the meaning of all author's notes. -smilesmile-

* * *

**Gossip**

"_She's just a whore._"

"_Yeah, I know. She thinks she's all that too._"

"_I know! And for what, because of a silly rumor going around?_"

"_Yup! I know him, and he'd never go for someone like her_."

"_We agree then?_"

"_Oh yes, we certainly agree_."

Sakura could practically feel the heated stares targeted at her back. There was a tenseness in the air, and it was unmistakably because of the two woman a few feet away from her. She was _unfazed_. Truth be told, she actually enjoyed the fact that (minus the whore part, of course) that she was the talk of the town.

It was fulfilling, something to add to her growing ego. It had been almost microscopic before, but now… they were jealous? Because of _her_? There were no words to describe how she felt about it.

Except…

No, there were no words.

She sighed as if in a reverie at the situation. Happy with the two woman's blind envy, she leaned forward on the check-in counter of the hotel, awaiting her keys. The pointy end of her heel met the tiles as she tapped her foot behind her patiently.

"_Just look at her, ugh! It pisses me off!_"

"_Right?! She comes in here dressed like… like… like I don't know what! So stuck up!_"

"_How can she act like that anyways? We both know she took a weed whacker to get those legs of hers hairless. The freaking ape_."

"_And what did she do? Bathe in baby oil? Like, gawd, you don't need to blind us with your legs!_"

"_No, in fact, shut up about the legs! How many blow jobs did she give to afford that skirt suit?_"

"_Does it matter? It doesn't fit her! But of course, I'm not surprised, she's looks like a whale! Cut down on the seconds!_"

She smiled to herself as the women giggled at the joke. It was quite humorous, (no, not really) but it probably would have had a more comical effect had it not been about her. Shaking her head, she accepted the keycard the receptionist handed her. She made her way across the lobby, her light pink heels clicking as she went, before seating herself in the lobby not too far away from them.

She was just _dying_ to hear the rest.

She leaned forward nonchalantly and grasped a magazine, flipping the pages of a _Cosmo Girl_ publication open. _Seventeen_ was more her style, (even though she was no longer of that age) but she was focused on the conversation anyway, not the magazine.

"_I hope that's a dieting magazine. Did you see that bubble butt? She so cannot work that suit!_"

"_Right. You or me would look like a bazillion time better in it_. _Because, well, we can keep at a size **two**_."

She heard them giggle. The naive little girls… Sakura actually _was_ working that suit. A light pink blazer that hugged her narrow waist and a matching pencil skirt, (with a pair of fabulous legs to boot) how could she _not_ work it? The money certainly _did not _go to waste.

"_Want to know what else I heard?_"

"_What?_"

"_That they were shacking-up!_"

"_Ah— ! Oh my… that's terrible! Seriously?_"

"_For serious!_"

"_She so aggravating!_"

Tired of their useless gossip, Sakura decided to intervene. She closed the magazine suddenly, slapping it down on the table. Her emerald eyes found the girls, who had been caught red-handed staring.

Their smiles fell and were replaced by not-so-subtle glares.

She smiled at the two, and flipped her long hair out of her face. "Hey you two! Don't you wanna sit down and chat? Don't be shy!" she said perkily, earning raised eyebrows. _Yes, because I'd **love** to hear that stuff said in my **face**,_ she thought sourly.

The two women who had been talking maliciously by the water cooler scoffed, but accepted her offer nonetheless. They were both clad in miniskirts and tees, the color meaning less than dirt to the authoress. _(1)_

They rounded around the white recliners placed conveniently in the lobby, both woman sitting beside one another. The one on the right had oddly uneven and slightly unkempt to one side red hair seemed particularly upset by Sakura.

Sakura only continued smiling, before crossing her long, sleek legs, and placing her hands atop her knees. "Long time no see, Karin! How could you forget to call and torment me about how ridiculously over-sized my forehead is?" she asked nonchalantly. "Aw, you know, that really wasn't too friendly of you." She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Karin only snorted gracelessly and rolled her eyes.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Just a bit of girlish banter. But seriously, look," she lifted the pink bangs at either side of her face, "I think I grew into it, don't you?"

"Hardly," Karin's dark haired companion commented under her breath.

"Oh, terribly sorry! I almost forgot, you barely even crossed my mind!" Sakura laughed, earning more glares. "Karin, go ahead, introduce your friend."

"She's Watanabe Ami. Happy?"

"Yes, yes, quite," she rubbed her watering eyes. "I really am sorry though. I have this odd habit of not noticing insignificant people. Kind of peculiar that I noticed you, huh, Karin?" She burst into another fit of laughter because, well, she was _just_ that freaking happy. "I-it is n-nice to m-meet you though, Amy." she lied between laughs.

"Ami," she corrected quickly.

"Ami, Amy: no difference. It still doesn't change the fact that you're still a nobody, right?" Her laugh this time was loud and boisterous, a slap in the face to both of them. "Oh, god, oh god, my cheeks ache _so_ much! But it's hilarious!"

"How dare you speak to my friend that way?!" Karin screamed, barring her teeth like the wild beast that she was. "Do you know who we are?!"

"Yes!" Sakura screamed in defense. "You are both a pair of pathetically jealous people!" the pink clad woman informed, frowning all of a sudden. It was probably because of the interrupted laugh, or the gossip… she couldn't decide which.

"_You_, Miss Walatobe Amy," she pointed at the dark haired girl who looked as though she wished to punch Sakura's lights out at her mispronounced name, "I am _not_ a whore. I don't care if looking at me pisses you off: then don't look. My legs are always perfectly shaved, thank you very much. I don't need a weed whacker like you do. I don't give blow jobs to afford my things—don't confuse me with you. I have a c-a-r-e-e-r, as in, I have a life that's heading somewhere. And yes, maybe I do have a bubble butt, but it's better to have _some_ junk in the trunk than to be _anorexic_! Oh, and don't even _try_ to make a witty comeback."

She gawked, before huffing.

"Yeah, I said it," she said calmly, nodding. "And _you_, Karin! God! I thought that at least _you_ would be smart! Maybe I do think I'm all that, but guess what? It's this little thing called confidence. _Confidence_! You should get some sometime, then maybe you wouldn't have to talk about how great _my_ life is!

"I don't bathe (at least _I_ bathe) in baby oil, I just don't prefer dry, flakey legs. Like, um, _some_ guilty people. Hint. Hint. And guess what? Men enjoy this 'whale' that you speak of." She motioned at her body. "Anyone can keep at a size two if they threw up on daily basis after a _hotdog_. And no, you could not work this suit, because truth be told, it's for women, not _girls_. Stick to the miniskirts, _children_."

She shook her head disapprovingly, "I'm aggravating, you say? Yeah, well that's my goal in life: to make myself so happy that it destroys you inside, to smile so much that you can't sleep at night, and to laugh so loudly that it tears your heart to shreds. Yeah, like I think about the two of you for even a _second _in my day. You're not worth it."

After the rant, Sakura took a deep breath and smoothed the front of her blazer. It was so infuriating, yet it felt nice to put them in their place. Tch, gossip. They had nothing better to do with their lives?

Ami was at a loss for words. She only gripped the sofa angrily, her nails digging into the fabric.

Karin balled her fists and wailed, "Just who the hell do you think you are, bitch?!"

"Me?" The pink haired girl raised her eyebrows innocently, and pointed at herself. "_Me_? Who am I?" she asked again. "Oh, I _know_ that I'm that 'bitch' Haruno Sakura, and that in a few days—" She held her left hand forward, her fingers pointing downward. "—I'll be that 'bitch' Uchiha Sakura." She bit out, growling vindictively.

"He— He—" she sputtered, knitting her eyebrows. "He proposed to _you_?! You're just a _average_ nobody!"

"Yeah," Sakura began dreamily, "He did. Got me a solitaire. It's subtle, but that's how he likes it. Not every guy wants over-the-top, Karin, and if you had known that, maybe you would be in my position."

Not. Not.

"Sakura."

Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard the familiar voice call her name. Smooth and seductive, it was absolutely irresistible. She stood suddenly, her fiancé standing a few feet away.

The other two only stared.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're here. _Finally_. It _took_ you long enough," she sighed, slipping into his arms so effortlessly that it looked as though they were _made_ for each other. In the blink of an eye, (Karin and Ami's eyes) her lips were pressed against his in a blatant public display of affection.

Karin would _kill_ for that.

When they parted after what seemed akin to forever, Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. The man rubbed his lips, "What the hell? I told you that I didn't like it."

"Well, sor-_ry_, Sasuke-kun," Sakura apologized sarcastically. She grabbed the luggage that he had brought, dragging it by the handle. "Maybe next time I'll by tomato flavored lip gloss. Geez…"

Bantering… How could she?! She couldn't talk to _Karin's_ Sasuke-kun like that!

(The authoress, of course, does not believe that.)

"Yes, you do that," he ordered, slipping an arm around her waist. With that, they simply walked away together, leaving Karin gawking in disbelief.

_How could… Sakura?! Sasuke-kun went for Sakura?! Why?! _she thought, furrowing her eyebrows._ Stupid little Sakura… the same little girl that was a **nobody** when we graduated senior year. The same stupid girl that was picked on for her stupid, stupid, stupid forehead! The only girl that showed no interest in him… She doesn't deserve it!!_

"Oh, silly me, I forgot the keycard."

Karin glared as the woman made her way back _without _Sasuke.

Smiling, Sakura took the card in her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Amy—" a scoff. "—And it was nice seeing _you_ again, Karin. I just hope that you have a _wonderful_ life," Sakura said earnestly, "Sayonara."

The redhead watched as she scurried after her… _fiancé_.

Taking a deep breath, Karin turned to Ami, who was awaiting what they were to do next. In a mellow voice, she began, "Well, I suppose he is _officially_ off limits, seeing as how I want nothing to do with her _ever again_." A pause.

"Ugh, c'mon Ami! Hyuuga Neji is probably still available!"

They had never heard of Hyuuga Tenten and her wrath.

Poor them.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: Yes, I bashed Karin's lights out. But I warned you, did I not?

_(1) _I don't care about the color. It really does mean less than dirt to me.

' "Yeah, well that's my goal in life: to make myself so happy that it destroys you inside, to smile so much that you can't sleep at night, and to laugh so loudly that it tears your very being to shreds." '

I. LOVE. THAT. LINE. No, really, I love it to freakin' death. (That is so going on my profile.)

Review.


End file.
